The functional significance of nerves in the mammalian ovary will be investigated, using techniques of microsurgery, histochemistry, electron microscopy, and pharmacology. Experimental studies are designed to demonstrate the effects of denervation on cyclic activity, on pregnancy, on ovarian steroidogenesis, and on serum levels of ovarian steroids and gonadotropins. Particular attention will be given to interstitial gland innervation. Some consideration to problems of neurogenesis and ovarian development will be made. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lawrence, I. E., Jr. and Hubert W. Burden 1976 The autonomic innervation of the interstitial gland of the rat ovary during pregnancy. Am. J. Anat. 147: 81-94. Burden, Hubert W. Chapter XIX, "Ovarian Innervation" In: The Evolution of the Vertebrate Ovary, Richard E. Jones, editor, Plenum Press, New York, in press.